V's Checkmate
by JESTER551
Summary: This is in a different dimension where Kaneki goes back to Anteiku in peace, but as we all know peace will never last forever. This is a story where 4 sss rated ghouls go to Anteiku and asks for jobs, but in the world of ghouls they should be next to the real threat that will come to humanity. The orginzation V (please read and review) :3
1. Unexpected Arrival

Kaguro walked walked around the night wondering if he would run into another ghoul or something, he looks up to the stars wondering if there was someone different like him. Unlike most ghouls he was different, some people even called him special, unlike most he was a one-eyed ghoul which was more superior than other ghouls. Kaguro heard a sound behind an ally, he walked to the ally to see what the sound was and with surprise he saw another ghoul eating.

the ghoul noticed Kaguro , he stood up and looked at him. " Are you a ghoul or a human" he said.

"Yeah, I'm a ghoul" Kaguro said.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were one of does doves" the ghoul said.

"Sorry if you wanted a snack because I really can't share much with you, I haven't eaten sinc-"

The ghoul was intrupted by a hand piercing3 through his chest. "And dinner is served."

The ghoul fell down with a loud thump then died of pain and blood loss. Kaguro cleaned his arm with the shirt of the dead ghoul, he ate the leftover human then he turned to the dead ghoul and ate the dead body too. Kaguro stood up and licked the blood from his lips.

Kaguro was about to leave the ally when two men holding large briefcases appeared blocking his way.

"Looks like we got another one" the first man said.

"Yeah" now the other one

"Now let's see, oh this is the legendary sss rated ghoul of the 9th ward, Pandora, looks like it's gonna be a fight"

Both men unleashed there quinques

The first person's quinque was like a red pointy sword and the other was like a long spike. Kaguro was ready to kill them with ease but suddenly two rinkaku tails pieced through there chests. A white haired lady wearing a mask. The mask was colored black but there was some kind of a large spider holding it from the front.

"Pandora, it's time to go" the lady said

"Just getting a late night snack before we go, now to the 20th ward we go" Kaguro said as he put on his mask "To the 20th ward we go"

_On the next day_

Kaneki was sipping coffee as watching the news inside Anteiku.

"On other news just now we discovered 2 first rank investigators dead in the back one of the back ally's of the 15th ward" the reporter explained "The names of the investigators were Rinuo Stubiki and Shiro Rinshi. The reports of CCG says that most probably a high rated ghoul did this but the ghouls identity is still a mystery."

Kaneki scratched his white hair then changed the channel. Touka came out of the staff room and said bluntly "Hey Kaneki stop watching on the job and wash those dishes, this is the 3rd time I asked you and your just lazying around, if it wasn't for the manager I would have kicked you out of this cafe myself."

"Yeah,sure" Kaneki responded " Hey Touka have you heard the news 2 first class investigators were found dead in the 15th ward, it's kind of weird right that place is getting more dangerous every day, I wonder who killed them"

"Yeah I've heard the news, it is weird but I don't give a damn about those investigators" Touka said. Kaneki drank all of his coffee in one big gulp then he decided to wash the dishes. After Kaneki washed all the dishes he looked at the time, it was already 8:30 AM, he stretched a little then he flipped the sign outside the door from "closed" to "open"

After awhile of waiting, customers came, or so they thought. There were four people looking around the place then finally walked to staff room. "Hey your not allowed to go in there!" Touka said.

The air shifted as the four stopped moving.

"I think we have the right to go in there, yes?" the white haired girl said. Kaneki looked at the youngest person in there group and with a supprise he was holding two quinques.

Kaneki closed all the windows and then flipped the sign outside the door again From open to closed then he locked the door. Kaneki's tails sprouted then he tried to strike the man with the quinque but it was blocked by an intercepting koukaku.

The girl stared at Kaneki then he turned his attention back to Touka. "So I think we now have clearance to enter?" The girl said as she showed her ghoul eyes to Touka.

Touka looked at the girls eyes for a minute and without a choice she decided to let them in. The man diminished his kagune then followed the girl, Kaneki kept an eye on the man, for some reason he felt different from other ghouls, as if he was like him.

Touka told them to wait downstairs as she asked Yomo and Yoshimura to go with her. Kaneki waited with the four as Touka arrived, Yoshimura and Yomo looked at the four and finally he stared at the man that blocked Kaneki's attack.

"So why did you come here?" Yoshimura asks.

"Before we do that I think we should introduce our selves" the girl said "My name is Alice and these are my brothers" she pointed to the man with the quinque then said "This is my youngest brother, his name is Sakomi. Now this is one of my brother's that does not talk, his name is Tsuruko."

"Why does Sakomi have a quique?" Touka asks

"Long story" Sakomi said " the truth is that,well, I can't really use a kagune."

"Why?"

"Well lets just say I'm not really a ghoul, I'm human"

"Wait, why are you human but your brothers and sister are ghouls?"

"Another long story."

There was a momment of silence

"Okay let's get back to introductions!. This is my eldest brother, his name is Kaguro and he is the strongest among us because he is a half ghoul."

Everyone looked at Kaguro for awhile then got snaped back to reality by a door opening

"Hey Renji, Itori told me to get you, there is a party at her place so she thought you might want to come" Uta the mask maker asked. Uta looked at the four ghoul/human gang then stared in amazement. "Is that pandora the legendary sss rated ghoul, it has been a long time since I've seen another sss rated around here"

Yomo did not have another chance to get out so he decided to go with Uta. Without saying a word he grabbed Uta then went away. Everybody turned there attention back to Kaguro"So are you really a half ghoul?" Yoshimura asked. Kaguro turned his right eye into a ghoul eye but his left was still normal. "So why are you here again?" Touka asks.

"We need a job!" Alice says chearfully.

...

...

...

"THAT'S IT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL SOMEBODY!" Kaneki shouted. before anyone could protest about anything Alice said Yoshimura walked to Alice's group and said " Your all hired, welcome to Anteiku! Now we have another one-eyed here."

"Yay!" Alice said

"Wait what do you mean that you have another one-eyed here?" Kaguro asks

Yoshimura pointed at Kaneki then said "He is also a one-eyed, just like you."

Kaneki's eyes met Kaguro then he knew that he wasn't alone.

"This is going to be good really good." Kaguro whispered to himself.


	2. Day At Work

"Ah! These clothes look adorable on me." Alice said. Alice was adoring her Anteiu uniform while Kaguro just complained about how tight and itchy it was and Tsuruko and Sakomi were learning how to make good coffee. "Do we really need to hire them, I mean don't we have enough staff already?" Kaneki asked Touka. Touka did not want to answer Kaneki's question because everything in this cafe has already gone to hell so she just walked away and ignored Kaneki's question as if he never said anything at all. Kaneki did not like the idea about hiring those four, and not because there insanely powerful and crap, it is because there presence might make CCG more suspicious about this place and eventually something bad might happen, something really bad. Kaneki decided to keep a close eye on those four until he is perfectly sure he can trust them.

"Do we really have to wear this crap." Kaguro complained.

"Oh, but I really like it , don't you think it look's nice on me." Alice said with a cheerful expression. She now twirls around in circles showing of her beauty, Kaneki blushes a little before Touka came back to see, "Hey, no one blushes on my sister when I am not looking." Sakomi said as he came back from the other room.

"I w-was not blushing." Kaneki protested

"Oh, so you like Alice huh." Now Touka teased now that she came back

Suddenly the door opened only relieving Nishki, another employee of Anteiku. "Sorry I'm late, I had to do someth- Hey who are they, new employees?" Nishki asked

"That my dear Nishki that is correct they are new employees, and guess what, Kaneki has a crush on Alice" Touka said as she pointed at Alice. Kaneki face was now tomato red as they began to sing" Kaneki and Alice sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G kissing! Before Kaneki could react to what they sang, Alice already grabbed all four of them with her rinkaku kagune. Alice had eight tails in total and it looked like huge spider legs which was creeping Kaneki out.

"Okay everyone let's not make fun of each other" Alice said still maintaining her cheerful expression. Alice put down the four then her kagune disappeared, everyone looked at Alice except for Kaguo and Sakomi, they knew what will happen if Alice get's mad, the last time Alice got mad was as if all hell broke loose. Finally, Yoshimura and Tsuruko came back from the other room.

"Okay, I think that we should open the cafe now" Yoshimura said

Kaneki nodded then he went to the entrance of Anteiku then changed the sign from "closed" to "open"

Alice was so happy that she got the job, now she and her bothers no longer have to live as stray dogs. She wonders if she should tell the people here the truth. "Nah" she thought, if she told them then she would bring the worst to herself and brothers, I cannot have them blamed for my doing even if they are apart of it, she would kill if anyone got in her way, even these innocent people.

"It has been a few hours since the cafe has been open for a few hours and nothing bad has happened" Kaneki thought. A few customers came and the four has been treating them with care that we never actually had the ability to do. Whenever Alice serves the customers a cappuccino or something they would give her a large tip. Alice's brothers has also been treating other customers with care except for Kaguro, whenever Kaguro would ask a customer what he wanted to order he always does it as if he never slept at all. Tsuruko was just washing dishes or making coffee since he cant talk he is just stuck staying in the the coffee bar with Yoshimura, I wonder if Tsuruko ever talked before. Sakomi was also taking the customers orders, he is like her sister in this job, kind to other people and for some reason he always smiles. But whenever someone asks why is there a quinque there he would give a deathly stare at the person who said it.

"Hey! Kaguro put some more effort into your job, Yoshimura just might fire you in the first day of work" Kaneki said.

"Shut up! Damn you Kaneki" Kaguro argued back.

Kaneki always had a bad feeling about Kaguro, ever since he blocked his attack and knowing that he to is a one-eyed ghoul. For some reason Kaneki hated Kaguro but he did not know why. Kaneki looked into Kaguro's eyes for a moment then he finally realized why he had hated him. Whenever he looked into his eyes the only thing he sees is a dark cold heart that seeks for revenge, but Kaneki does not know what he wants.

After Anteiku closed Yoshimura brought Alice and her brothers to there new rooms, they accepted the rooms and maybe they now have a place that they can call home. Kaneki took a shower in his apartment next to Touka's, Ever since the Aogiri incident in the 11th ward Kaneki has been living in Anteiku free of charge as long as he worked there everyday, another reason Kaneki has been living in Anteiku is because his former apartment has been burned down by Aogiri. Kaneki finished showering then he got dressed in his usual outing clothes which was a black T-shirt and pants and matching with a black jacket Tsukiyama gave him.

Kaneki moved his large book shelf that was touching the wall then he saw a hole big enough for Kaneki to crawl inside. There was something blocking his way to the end of his destination, Kaneki knocked it five times then the obstacle moved. Kaneki went inside the hole then he saw Touka.

"What do you want now?" Touka asked.

"Do you think Kaguro is kind of strange because whenever I look into his eyes it gives me a big chill in the spine" Now Kaneki

"I do think he is strange but he look like he has nothing to hide, I mean look at him he looks like he hasn't slept at all."

"That is the point, to me he looks like he is hiding something, something important."

"God, Kaneki can we discuss this tomorrow, I had a hard day and so did you so I think you should go to sleep."

Kaneki went back to the hole then he decided to go out in the middle of the night to clear his mind since he was already wearing his outing clothes he thought "Why not."

Kaneki put on his mask then he jumped out of his apartment window. Kaneki strode around the back alleys of the 20th ward then suddenly he heard a man or a ghoul moaning, the sound was coming out of the other side of the alley, Kaneki found that the sound was coming out of one of those investigators that was usually was patrolling the streets or alleys like this one. Kaneki peeked out of to hear what the investigator was saying then to Kaneki's surprise the investigator was pleading with someone to spare him, most probably a ghoul was about to kill him. Kaneki now saw the ghoul with horror, he had two koukakus, ten rinkakus, and four ukakus, the ghoul had multiple kagunes and he did not want to know how many more he had left. the ghoul saw him then he killed the dove and he was now walking towards Kaneki. Kaneki was about to make a run for it but he was stopped by two more ghouls blocking his way, Kaneki was about to jump on top of a building but then some one on top of the building jumped on Kaneki to stop his escape.

"Hollow, remove his mask" The first ghoul ordered. One of the ghouls removed Kaneki's mask then they all looked at him for a moment to realize who he was.

"Kaneki?" A familiar voice said

"Alice?" Kaneki said as one of the ghouls, maybe Sakomi, got of him.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kaguro said as he removed his mask.

"A late night stroll, the question is what are **YOU **doing here."

"A late night snack, now lets get back to the cafe it is not safe here for you since that we are here now."

"Wait why is it not safe for me and who are you people really"

"No time for explanations now you can ask us all you want tomorrow, now Tsuruko."

Tsuruko knocked Kaneki out then he carried him back Anteiku.

"Now since that Kaneki is gone we can go back to work" Kaguro said "Now Sakomi since you are human you have to do this."

...

...

...

...

...

There was a man on top of a building, he over heard what Kaguro was saying "The other V members would want to hear this" the man thought "it is time that we came back to action. It is time that the people should know us. It is time that we bring peace to this corrupted world." Nephilim turned his back then walked away back to the shadows.


	3. Chochlea Incident

"Do you have any experience on how to use quinques, Mr. Sakomi?" A man asked.

Sakomi was sitting in one of the CCG offices and he was applying for a job there as an investigator. Last night Kaguro and the rest of them were talking about infiltrating CCG, since Sakomi was human he could easily apply for a job here. The plan was for Sakomi to give the location on where he was in the CCG building so Kaguro can storm in and destroy everything there and Sakomi will try to stop him. That is there plan in order for Sakomi to become a special investigator, he just hopes it works.

"Yes, I have experience with quinques" Sakomi said "I also have experiences with blades, automatics, explosives, and hand to hand combat.

'Hmm, okay just fill this in then follow this guy to the testing area" The man said as he gave Sakomi a piece of paper. The questions were easy enough for Sakomi to answer but some guy wrote "Do you like candy?" on the back of the paper. once Sakomi finished answering the questions then he gave it to the employer then followed the other man to the the testing area. It was a long walk to the testing area, Sakomi felt really awkward, not because that he was working for the enemy but because of silence between Sakomi and the guy he was following, he decided to break the silence.

"So, who are you." Sakomi asked.

"Koutarou, Koutarou Amon." Amon responded.

"So who's team will I be in if I pass the test?"

"If you do pass the test, you will be on my team."

"Nice."

Amon and Sakomi finally reached the testing area was, Sakomi stepped in while Amon stayed where he was. The testing was all white and it was very wide, there were speakers though but Sakomi did not know why it was the only thing in here besides himself and his two quinques. Suddenly something came out of the ground, a ghoul, the ghoul was so hungry that when he saw Sakomi he was already running to him as if some one said "free food!" Before the ghoul had reached Sakomi Sakomi was already in front of him, Sakomi heel kicked him then he punched him and now the ghoul was in the air. Sakomi released one of his quinques, the quinque was a large ukaku sword but it looked like a chainsaw with spikes. Sakomi shot ukaku projectiles at the ghoul then the ghoul was already falling down, the ghoul fell down but he fell down on the quinque making the blade pierce trough his body, the ghoul died a horrific death

The door that Sakomi had entered in had opened and now he heard claps and cheerings.

"Wow! Sakomi I have never seen anyone do that before, you are a natural ghoul exterminator, now your hired! Welcome to CCG!" Amon said "Now come with me, we have a lot of work to do."

Sakomi followed Amon to some office, Sakomi thought that the office would be quieter but for some reason there was this guy in the corner who had stitches on one of his arm and he was always saying something very loud every once in a while. "Okay Sakomi, this is where you will be working" Amon said. Before Amon could say anything else the guy in the corner walked to Sakomi and just stared at him for a moment. "Ah! Sakomi this young man is Juzo, Juzo Suzuya" Amon said.

"Oh! So this is the new guy you were talking about. My name is Juzo, second class investigator! Suzuya Juzo! " Suzuya asked with a chearful expresion.

"S-Sakomi."

"Okay, Sakomi let me introduce you to my partner, Akira Mado." Amon said. Akira just stared at Sakomi suspiciously for a moment then and went back to her work on some report. "Now, Sakomi the person to your left is Seidou Takizawa."

After Amon finished, Sakomi went straight to some files about dangerous ghouls, Sakomi got all the files of ss rated ghouls and sss rated ghouls then put it on an unoccupied desk. Amon went to Sakomi wondering on what he was doing the he saw him reading the files about sss rated ghouls. "Sakomi, what are you doing?" Amon asked. Sakomi did not answer Amon's question he just asked him to please get all files of ss, sss, and s-4 rated ghouls in the 20th, 19th, and the 21th ward. Amon did not complain on what the heck he was doing so he just gave him what he needed. Sakomi read almost all of the files about the dangerous ghouls including the Hollow, the Hybrid ( which is Sakomi himself ), Tarantula, And Pandora. Sakomi finished reading all of the files of the sss g filehouls then he went to read the files about the s-4 rated ghouls, Sakomi put all of the read files on the other side of the desk to make way for the other files but to his suprise there was only one file about the s-4 rated ghouls.

"Hey! Amon is this all the files about the s-4 rated ghoul?" Sakomi asked.

" Yeah, that was all of them, unless you want the other files from the s-4 rated ghouls from other places besides Japan." Amon said.

The file said "Nephilim." on it

Sakomi opened the file and everything there was so old including the picture. Nephilin's mask was all black and the eye holes were color red, the mask looked like it was made of steel and a little colored copper. Sakomi was surprised when he looked at the status of the ghoul.

Age:?

height:?

weight:?

gender:male (possibly)

RC type:?

blood type:?

Hair color: Black

Aliases:Nephilim

WARNING: If you see this ghoul do not hesitate to run, if you have a quinque or a gun with q bullets still run, he will kill you on sight.

Sakomi put some files including Nephilin's in his drawer then brought a random file from the ss section. Sakomi stood up then told Amon that he might be gone for a while so he could clear one of the wards for ghouls and stuff. Amon agreed that Sakomi should go out and kill a ghoul or something.

Sakomi went out but he did not go out to kill ghouls, but to go back to Anteiku and get information from Tsuruko on where this ghoul called Hercules Beatle is At Anteiku.

"Hey has anybody seen Sakomi he hasn't worked since two days ago." Touka asked.

Everybody just nodded no, suddenly the door opened, Touka was about to great the customer but instead of a customer, it was Sakomi himself wearing the suit they usually wear in CCG. "Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late" Sakomi said. Everyone just stood still for a moment then dragged Sakomi into the employee room.

"Sakomi did you join CCG?" Touka asked.

"Yeah" Sakomi responded "But don't worry, I wont turn you guys in I just found out that you get a large salary every week so I thought, "Why not?". Oh and have any of you guys saw Tsuruko and Kaguro I need to talk to them."

"There in there rooms" Kaneki responded as he came back from his apartment.

Sakomi went up stairs to his brothers and sister room and when he opened the door the place was a complete massacre, well, it **was** already a massacre even before he went to CCG. Kaguro was sleeping on his bed that smelled like sewage waste while Tsuruko had his hair all messy and was working with his laptop.

"Hey! I'm back, Tsuruko I need help with something I think you know how to deal with this." Sakomi said

Tsuruko wrote something on his laptop, it said "Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to locate a ghoul called "Hercules Beetle"

Tsuruko typed something in his laptop then he had access to all CCTV cameras in Japan. 30 seconds later he had the exact location of the Beetle. he was at an underground sewer in the 19th ward.

"Oh, I also need you to find a Ghoul called "Nephilim"

Tsuruko was typing a few things down for a few minute then finally typed something for Sakomi to read, it said "This might take a while, why don't you ask Kaguro about him, he told me that he fought him before."

Sakomi looked at the sleeping Kaguro then he decided to wake him up with style, Sakomi released his other quinque which was some kind of rinkaku tail that attached to Sakomi's hand. Sakomi put the quinque near Kaguro's nose then when Kaguro inhaled he immediately woke up and was screaming "**_DIE NEPHILIN! DIE!" _**Kaguro was standing on his bed and sweating like a pig.

"So , you do know Nephilin, Kaguro." Sakomi said.

Kaguro looked at Sakomi with disgust but he knew were the smell of his worst enemy was coming from just by looking at Sakomi's quinque. "Danm you! you scared the freaking hell out of me!" Kaguro shouted.

"Why are you afraid of my quinque? I just did it and tried to pick your nose with it."

"Long story"

"Oh, I need information about this Ghoul called Nephilim, can you help me with this."

"Nephilim huh, well let's just say we had a horrible past between us, the only thing I can tell you about him is that he is called Nephilin because he is a one-eyed like me and he is the only ghoul I know that uses a kagune and a quinque." Kaguro said "Those two quinques you are holding Sakomi is made of just one or two drops of Nephilin's blood, don't ask me how I made it for you with just that or how I got the blood, that is the reason why your quinques are so powerful. There is also one more thing I know about him, he likes to create or steal powerful quinques like the special investigator Arima's quinque, the I.X.A. We tried to kill each other a long time ago but it ended up as a draw, whatever you do Sakomi do not try to fight this guy, he might be even stonger than me, only God knows how strong he is."

Sakomi was taking notes on what Kaguro said and when he finished he went to Tsuruko to see if he had finished searching the Hercules beetle or Nephilin. Tsuruko typed that the beetle was in a underground sewer with some other ghouls and Nephilin could be in these places, the first ward's destroyed underground CCG lab, Chochlea, an island near the borders of of the 11th ward beach, or the 3rd ward CCG building.

Sakomi also wrote that down on the note pad and before he opened the door Kaguro grabbed him by the collar. "Sakomi, be warned, whenever Nephilin is near you your quinques will react on it's own like it will come out without you releasing it, be careful out there he is out there somewhere." Kaguro let go of Sakomi's collar and then he went out. Sakomi was about to open the door out of Anteiku but then his quinque fell from his grip, he got it back but he never noticed a man dressed in black grinning.

_One day later _

Sakomi was heading to one of the CCG offices with a sack containing the dead body of the Hercules beetle in his arms. Sakomi was going to make another quinque after he does the report on the dead Beetle, Sakomi's routine Rest. Report. Get random file. Make new quinque. Sakomi entered the office and put the sack under his desk. He turned on the PC then he was now doing the report on the deceased Beetle. Suzuya was trying to check what was in the sack but Sakomi would not let him. Sakomi finished the report and he was now getting another file about an ss-rated ghoul, just as he got one he was interrupted by Amon.

"Sakomi, do you want to go to Chochlea with me and Akira, I figured that you might want to see the place since your new." Amon asked.

"Did you say, Chochlea?" Now Sakomi asked with excitement.

"Yeah"

Sakomi remembered that Tsuruko said that Nephilin might be in Chochlea so he tried to act normal.

"Why dont you ask Juzo or Seidou to come with you."

"Suzuya is going to get his new quinque and Seidou is doing something with his partner so I thought you would want to come."

"Well, I have nothing else to do so, sure, but before that."

Sakomi got the sack under his desk and gave it to Suzuya.

"Suzuya, since you are going to the lab can you bring this with you and tell the people there to make me a new quinque." Sakomi said.

Suzuya looked into the sack and then his face had a big smile.

"So much blood!" Suzuya said.

Sakomi got his two quinques next to his desk then followed Akira and Amon to Chochlea.

_1 hour and 30 minutes later _

"So this is Chochlea" Sakomi said as he entered the large ghoul prison.

Sakomi was looking around and for some reason, it wasn't that bad. everything was tidy, it was very cool but the best part of the place is that there is only one person holding a quinque, he was far away but Sakomi knew who he was, a special class investigator. Sakomi and the other two reached the cell they were supposed to go, Sakomi was about to enter but Amon stopped him, "Stay here, I will go inside" Amon said.

Sakomi put both of his quinques near the corner and he just remembered something. If he called Kaguro now the plan could work and Kaguro has fought Nephilin before so if Nephilin is here he would notice all the commotion and fight him and Kaguro which can give him a better chance to defeat him. Sakomi got his cellphone and then checked if Akira was looking, she wasn't. Sakomi got out his cellphone and just as he pressed the call button the alarm rang and someone suddenly screamed "**AOGIRI ATTACK**". Akira went to get Amon while Sakomi said calmly to the phone "Aogiri attack. Come now. Possibility Nephilim here. I'll stall the Aogiri members." Then Sakomi ended the call and got both of his quinques. Akira came out of the other room with Amon and then the three tried to find a exit.

The three were encountered by Chochlea prisoners and Aogiri members, Sakomi released his ukaku blade and shot all the ghouls that were in his sight. Amon and Akira also unleashed there quinques and were were fighting for life, Sakomi released his other quinque which was the spiky rinkaku whip and killed most of the ghouls there. Sakomi jumped down the other side of the edge avoiding the ghouls attacks and landed safely. Akira and Amon followed Sakomi, "There is to many of them" Akira said as she just killed a ghoul with her whip.

"Amon, Akira, get down" Sakomi said as his whip attached to his arm now looking like a large spike for a arm. Sakomi had a large amount of ghouls surrounding him and before any of the ghouls could touch him Sakomi killed them swiftly. Amon and Akira stared at Sakomi for a moment now witnessing his blood thirsty grin, Sakomi looked back at them but he did not notice that the one of the Aogiri's second in command attacked him with his Kagune.

_Nephilim P.O.V_

Nephilim was wearing his usual raven black overcoat and his mask. he was walking down the halls of Chochlea and was thinking "How did my play house get ruined?" "You! Stop right there!" An Aogiri member shouted as he spotted Nephilin walking. Nephilin ignored the other ghoul and just kept walking, The other ghoul was about to strike Nephilin with his kagune but Nephilin just grabbed his kagune, pulled him, the pierced his head as if he was nothing. Nephilim just kept on walking and passed a small girl wrapped in bandages. The girl was walking happily to the opposite way Nephilin was going and as she passed him she knew he was not a man to fight with.

_Sakomi P.O.V_

"You know, you'll need more than that to kill me" Sakomi said

Noro had tried to kill this dove but for some reason his kagune could not pierce his quinque. Noro had just noticed that his bladed quinque had become a very spiky shield.

His quinque morphed.

"Do you require my assistance, Noro?" Tarata said as he came out of no where.

"Who the **** is this guy?" Now Ayato the Annex said.

Sakomi was now looking at the three ghouls with excitement.

"Amon, Akira can you both please go, I will handle them" Sakomi said as if he was the special investigator Arima himself. Amon and Akira had not to be told a second time, they went away without getting in his way.

"So, I can have three new quinques" Sakomi said " Do you know who I am, if not mabye this will refresh your memory."

Sakomi got a mask within his coat and put it on.

"Why the hell is an investigator wearing a mask?" Ayato asked. He looked at Tarata and Noro and by the looks of it they were getting serious "Tarata, who the hell is he?"

"If I am correct that is the person from the rumors, a man wanted by CCG, he has multiple quinques but carry's two with him, wears a mask with fake black stitches, and is said to be the brother of one of the strongest sss-rated ghoul's."

"Who, the one-eyed owl freak you keep telling me about?"

"No, if I am correct he is the brother of Pandora and the person we are facing must be, the legendary Hybrid."

"Now, let me introduce myself" Sakomi said " I am third class investigator Sakomi, but most people call there judge, jury, but most call me there executioner. Now, welcome to hell."

Sakomi swiftly moved in front of Noro and cut his head of with the shield but with surprise he just regenerated through the attack. Ayato was now shooting ukaku bullets at Sakomi but he was able to doge them swiftly and gracefully. Sakomi just had a great idea, Ayato was still shooting at him and Noro was aiming at him with his kagune, Sakomi headed strait for Noro and pierced him with the rinkaku spike. Ayato had never noticed but Sakomi was taking advantage of his regeneration and used him as a meat sheild.

"Noro! Get out of there an-"

Before Ayato could finish his sentence Sakomi already threw Noro at him. Ayato successfully dogged Noro but he was not able to doge Sakomi kicking him in the stomach, Ayato was now flying and he hit the wall, Ayato was thankful that at least he landed on Noro and he broke his fall.

Sakomi looked back but Tarata was already in front of him. "Almost to easy." Tarata was about to pierce through Sakomi but he just noticed that he pierced Noro with his hand. Sakomi was behind him and he kicked him to the wall, the three were out cold. Sakomi removed his mask and was now heading to Amon and Akira.

Sakomi was about to go but then something big fell down, a looked back and he saw a large figure, I had some kind of ukaku and two kakuja blades attached to it's shoulders. Sakomi knew who he was, the One-Eyed Owl.

The Owl grabbed Tarata, Noro, and Ayato and tried to fly away, the Owl almost got away but he was stopped by a quinque shield hitting his body which made him fall back to the ground. Sakomi got his shield back and then made both of his quinques go back to there suitcase form. The Owl was staring at Sakomi as he got something from his pocket, a small metal box.

"Well, I can use this hand-made prototype on you, this is going to be good." Sakomi said as he dropped the small box on the floor and slightly tapped it with his foot.

As Sakomi tapped it some kind of quinque attached to his legs, it looked like boots. Sakomi put his mask back on and got another small box out from his pocket and slightly tapped it then two quinque blades attached to both of his arms. Sakomi and the owl were already in battle stance but before the Owl could shoot ukaku bullets Sakomi was gone. The Owl looked around for him but before he knew it some thing slashed his back, the Owl was about to slash Sakomi but he noticed that his kagune and kakuja were diminishing. Sakomi was now in front of the owl and he had a large grin on his face.

"Just so you know, this quinque that is attached to both of my arms are infused with a large doze of CRC liquid, hard to find these days besides CRC gas. So, when ever I cut you you get weaker." Sakomi said "I forgot to mention, these boots are made with a large amount of ghouls with ukaku kagune so it increases my speed."

Sakomi was so fast The Owl thought that there were already two of them, The Owl was seriously damaged and he could not even defend himself because he had no kagune or kakuja to fight back. As Sakomi was about to give the Owl the finishing blow but then someone said "**SHE BELONGS TO ME!**"

Sakomi looked up and saw a ghoul holding a quinque jumping down, the Owl had already fainted because of blood lose and the ghoul landed with a loud bang. Sakomi already knew who the ghoul was just by looking at him.

"Nephilim" Sakomi whispered.

Sakomi headed swiftly to Nephilin but he was nowhere to be seen, Nephilin was behind Sakomi and he kicked him to the wall. With just one kick Sakomi blood was already flowing out, Sakomi made his quinque that was attached to his hands go back to normal form and put it back in his pocket and got a pistol with Q-bullets installed out of his secret holster and tried to shoot him down. once he ran out of bullets Nephilim got his koukaku kagune out and just as he was about to pierce him someone punched his face. Sakomi looked at the person that punched Nephilin, he was a little blurry but Sakomi could make him out, he was the sss-rated ghoul Pandora or his brother Kaguro.

Nephilim's eyes widened as he saw Pandora, he never expected one of his many enemy's to be here. Before Nephilin or Kaguro could attack CCG reinforcments came storming through the entrance. Nephilin disappeared while Kaguro grabbed the Owl and Tarata, Noro, and Ayato then left.

Some people carried Sakomi to the CCG medic truck and sent him to the hospital.

Sakomi wondered if he was going to die today and why did Kaguro help The Owl and the other three, he should not be worrying about that now, he deserves some rest right now. But not for long, he knew he had to fight Nephilin again some time but he hopes that he never has to. Now Sakomi is on the road to CCG's private hospital so they can stitch up his injury, Sakomi now sleeps on his way there.


	4. Book signing

Kaneki was holding the doorknob to the basement. Kaguro said that if he opened the door to the basement and went inside he would tell him everything that he needs to know about the ally incident the other day. Kaneki opened the door and almost fainted by the sight that he was seeing, spiders everywhere Kaneki could see. The door closed behind him and now he was stuck with spiders , he noticed something on the ceiling, a lady with a spider like kagune attached to the wall. She was already wearing a mask, her mask was colored black and a large metallic tarantula was in the middle covering most of the mask. Kaneki tried to break the door open but the girl swiftly jumped from the ceiling to the door and blocked his way.

"Who told you to come up here?" The lady asked

"K-Kaguro." I responded

"Oh..." The woman said "Did he really."

The woman removed her mask and Kaneki was relived to see who was in the mask, it was Alice.

"Alice!" Kaneki shouted "What the heck are you doing here with all these spiders!?"

"Well, they are all my pets, don't tell Mr. Yoshimura about this or else he will kill me."

"Who the hell keeps spiders as pets!?"

"I just keep them because of my CCG wanted name, Tarantula." Alice said with a smile.

Kaneki sighed and unlocked the door, he went out and tried to find Kaguro and get the information he deserved

Kaneki walked to Kaguro's room the confronted him

Kaneki entered and Kaguro was reading a newspaper

"Kaguro, I did it so give me the information I need." Kaneki said

_No response_

"Kaguro, are you even listening."

_No response_

_"Kaguro?"_

Kaneki walked up to Kaguro and saw what he was reading, A section called "Resurrection Of Project Omega" Kaneki held Kaguro's shoulder and he snapped out of his blackout. "Ah Kaneki, did you do it, what did you find in there?" Kaguro asked

"I found your sisters pets, if you planed that as a joke then it's not funny." Kaneki said "Now, tell me what I need to know and also about that thing you were reading."

"Fine, fine. The reason that me, Alice, Sakomi, and Tsuruko were in the back ally is because there is a ghoul called Nephilim and you can say that we are hunting him down." Kaguro lied

"And what about Project Omega."

"*sigh* Project Omega is a project where CCG are trying to find a cure, or some kind of way to make ghouls into humans. Many attempts failed that time but one time it did work so they tried to, mass produce the serum used for it but the lab got destroyed back at that day they were about to ship it, no serums were retrieved."

"Who was the main subject for that project?"

"Subject number 7, S4-rated ghoul, Nephilim."

Nephilim huh, one more question, how come you know about the project?"

"Because" Kaguro said while looking at Tsuruko using his laptop for his manga reading "Tsuruko, me, Alice, and Sakomi were part of this project, we promised ourselves that we would never let this happen again."

Kaguro was now remembering the horrible times and the nightmares that he had to endure 16 years ago.

"Now, Kaneki I think you should go back to work, I'll get dress for my for my shift, now don't tell anyone about this except for Yoshimura because he already knows about this, now go before Touka snags you again."

Kaneki walked out of Kaguro's room and thought about what was it like for him that time, most probably worse than Jason torturing him. For once Kaguro wasn't that bad to him, in fact he thought of him as a, brotherly figure.

_**The next day**_

Today was Kaguro's and Kaneki's day off. Kaguro was about to go make some coffee for himself until the phone rang from the other room, Kaguro was about to get it but Touka got it first.

Kaguro was about to finish his coffee but then Touka came from the other room and told him that the call was for him. Kaguro put down his coffee and went to the phone.

"Hello" Kaguro said to the phone.

"Yes, are you a brother or a relative of Mr. Sakomi?" The person on the other line said.

"Yeah, who exactly am I talking to?"

"I am doctor Akihiro Kanou, your brother Mr. Sakomi has been badly injured yesterday, can you please bring him the required things like clothes."

"Okay I'll bring the stuff now"

Kaguro hanged up and packed most of Sakomi's stuff in his duffel bag

_Kaneki P.O.V_

Kaneki heard that there will be a Takatsuki Sen book signing on the new book "HangMan MacGuffin" Kaneki has already bought the book yesterday so he thought that he might as well go since it was his day off he decided to go. Kaneki got dressed and as he was about to go he was stopped by Yoshimura.

"Kaneki, where are you going?" Yoshimura asked

"To the Takatsuki Sen book signing in the book store." Kaneki responded

"Takatsuki huh, now, can you do me a favor".

"Sure, what?"

_Kaguro P.O.V_

Kaguro finished paking most of Sakomi's clothes and other stuff that he might need. He opened the door and only finding Kaneki blocking his way. "What do you want now Kaneki?" Kaguro asked

"Alright, Yoshimura asked me to do this not me so blame him if you have to, He asked me to ask you to go with you to visit Sakomi since I am going to the book store and we pass by it anyway." Kaneki said as if he never wanted to go anyway.

"Sure, why not."

Kaneki almost dropped his mouth open by Kaguro's response. "Did I hear that correctly?"

"I was going there anyway so why not you come tag along." Kaguro said with no problem.

"I'll be waiting outside, oh and do you have your book?" Kaneki asked.

"Your not the only one who reads Takatsuki Sen books in this Cafe."

_P.O.V end_

Kaneki and Kaguro were waiting in line for the Takatsuki Sen book signing but Takatsuki Sen was not there.

"Don't worry Kaneki, you'll be getting her signature on that book of yours, she always likes to come late, she always gives excuses why she is late." Kaguro said with a grin on his face.

"How do you know that, have you been to a lot of these book signing?" Kaneki asked.

"True, I have been to a lot of them but I also have another reason."

"What reason?"

"I hate to say this but you can say that Takatsuki and I were in a, love relationship."

"WH-WHAT!?"

"I was her boyfriend before, don't tell Tsuruko or Sakomi yet only Alice knows about this."

Kaneki was about to shout Kaguro another question but was disturbed by a green haired lady running to the bookstore saying "I. Am. Late. I. Am. Late." over and over again until she reached Takatsuki's manager.

"Made it!' She said.

"Ah! Ma'am, your finally here now it's time to work." The manager said.

The lady sat on a chair and said Takatsuki Sen book signing will now begin. Takatsuki was singing her bought novels until she reached Kaneki.

"So, what is your name?" She asked.

"Kaneki" He responded.

"Ka-ne-ki, here is your book."

Kaneki shakes Takatsuki's hand and just as he turned back it was Kaguro's turn and just as that happened Takatsuki jumped on Kaguro and hugged him.

"Kaguro! I missed you, where did you go!?" Takatsuki said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Takatsuki." Her manager said. "Please, your making a scene here."

_Afte_r _the book store incident_

"I cannot see why you like her." Kaneki said.

"I have my reasons." Kaguro responded.

"The hospital was just a few more blocks away from here." Kaguro thought. "Might as well."

"Kaneki, go to the hospital now, I'll catch up."

Kaneki did not know why but he just did it anyway.

Kaneki had already reached the hospital and asked the nurse where was Sakomi's room, the only problem is that Kaguro is not here yet. Kaneki was about to go the the room without him but then Kaguro appered just at the right time

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up Sakomi's new quinque from one of the CCG labs."Kaguro said. "Now, let's go"

_Night time_

Kaguro put on a dark leather pants and some kind of dark general coat he made himself. He put on his mask and said. "_Tarantula_, come out of your web"

"Hahaha" Alice said from the shadows "I thought you would not notice me."

Alice was wearing her mask and an old white dress that made her look beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

"Is the _Hollow_ in position." Kaguro said.

Alice stared out the window and then heard some kind of monster roaring.

"Oh, he is._ Pandora."_Alice said Say hello to 8 ball and the twins for me"

Alice opened the door and crawled away like a spider.

"Kaguro opened the window and whispered "The resurrection of the Devil's Disciples will now begin"

_**The end**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Of The Beginning_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright people thats it for now, I was going to add the scene where Kaguro and Kaneki go to the room and find's something unexpected but I did not know where to start with it so be expecting an new fiction called "Hospital party"<em>**

_**OH, And also be out for the new fiction called "Fathers love." To make you want to read it more (I hope) I will give you a spoiler, Spoiler alert**_

It is 3:00 in the morning, Arima still can't sleep, he stands up and looks at the letter, something in his mind is telling him to open it but his hands can't move, not even finch. Finally Arima picks up the letter and finds some words scribbled on the other side of it saying "To my dearest husband, Kishou Arima."

**_And also, if you want to know why it took so long for my to do this chapter is because of the exams here, but at least it's summer now and pray that there will be new chapters of V's Checkmate. Now if you want me to describe on how Kaguro, Alice, Sakomi, Tsuruko, And Nephilim looks like just look below._**

**_Tsuruko- Stark's face from Bleach but his hair is black and Noro's silence. Mask is colored white and two small black holes as eyes and one big hole of a mouth. When hunting wears something similar to Noro's but black_**

**_Alice- Long white hair, often wears a white dress when not working. (Face is up to you ) when hunting often wears a old white dress or some kind of grey rags stitched to make clothes._**

**_Sakomi- Imagine Arima with red hair and it is kind of messy and it or red. He also has emotions. When hunting he wears something like Sebastian from black butler: book of circus ep 2 or 3_**

**_Kaguro- L's hair from Death Note and wears a wrinkled polo ( Face up to you, just make it look good) Mask is a little to Nephilim's but the eyes have different markings. CCG has already Differentiated both of them. When hunting often wears something similar to a general coat but black or something Yomo wears but black and unbuttoned. He is the leader of a forgotten ghoul organization called the Devil's Disciples_**

**_Nephilim- You already know the mask. Often wears a black overcoat._**

**_Thank you for reading_**

**_BYE BYE!_**


End file.
